


A Pleasant View

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Halestead [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Halestead, Landlord!Derek, M/M, Tenant!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: “What did you say was going on up here again?” Derek asks, voice muffled in the air vent. Scott watches from the base of the ladder, holding tight to keep it from wiggling even a little bit.He watches very closely.





	

“What did you say was going on up here again?” Derek asks, voice muffled in the air vent. Scott watches from the base of the ladder, holding tight to keep it from wiggling even a little bit. 

He watches very closely.

It’s his job to watch closely. Derek asked him to. Or, well, Derek asked him to hold the ladder, which might as well translate to “Please, Scott, stare intensely at my absolutely perfect ass for the next three to ten minutes, however long you can keep me up on this ladder, thank you.” 

Scott is nothing if not dedicated.

“Uh, it was making a weird noise,” he says, a question in his voice. “Like a… banging sort of sound?”   


Oh great.

Now he’s thinking about banging while Incredibly Beautiful Landlord Derek Hale stands on a ladder with his Incredibly Beautiful Ass a mere foot from Scott’s face.

If he shook the ladder just a little, Derek might fall. He might fall on Scott even. He can picture it, Derek falling gracefully backward, landing in Scott’s arms, Scott heroically saving him - 

Well. Actually, it would probably be like Derek falling gracefully backward, landing in Scott’s arms, Scott standing there for a whole two seconds before he remembers Derek’s about twice his size and falling down himself, much less gracefully - but then at least he’d probably get a kiss out of it, if nothing else, a pity smooch - 

“Scott,” Derek says, and it’s obvious that it is not anywhere near the first time. Scott looks up at him, past his ass to his gorgeous stubbled face - which is no better for keeping him from daydreaming - with a flush burning painfully on his cheeks.   


“Um, sorry, yeah?” he asks, biting his lip. Derek turns on the ladder, sits himself down near the top of the steps and laughs, holding out a thin plastic plate.   


“Here’s your banging noise. No idea how this plate got up in the vent, but when the air came on it fluttered around the insides, knocking into things - must be what was making the racket.”   


“Oh wow - yeah, that - that looks like it would do it.” He reaches up, offering his hand for - well, he doesn’t know, but Derek puts the plate in it anyway. Scott stares at it for just a second before nodding. “Yeah, uh, I’ll just - get rid of this.”   


His face is on fire but that doesn’t keep him from having to press the heel of his hand into his dick through his jeans, once he’s in the relative safety of his kitchen. 

“If that’s everything…” Derek says, makes Scott jump and spin back toward the entryway where he’s standing, leaned against the doorframe. “Unless… was there anything else you needed?”   


 _You to kiss me_ , Scott thinks, but he just shrugs and says, “Nah, man, that’s - that’s great, thanks. I really appreciate it.”

Derek hesitates a moment more before smiling. “Alright then - you just let me know if you need anything else, okay?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I definitely will,” Scott lies through his teeth.   


He waits until he hears Derek hoist the ladder, put it out in the hall, and the door close softly behind him, counts to fifteen, and then pulls open the dishwasher, where he fits the thin plastic plate into the rack with three of its fellows, a matched set. 

“Well,” he sighs, filling up the detergent cup. “I guess I could always put a fork in the disposal and try again.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
